Silence
by Hanako Tsukiyama
Summary: A young girl gone mute from a car accident and a boy with a leg in a cast. A spark? Maybe. Shizumasa doesn't exist and Haine is not part of the Kamiyas. Possible spoilers. My first story in first narrative so please no flames! CH 1-6 UPDATED!
1. Tangled Destinies

**Silence**

This is sort of loosely based (mostly the first chapter) on the drama called "Shen Qing Mi Ma"/ "Silence" but I assure you that I am not completely copying the plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shinshi Doumei Cross or Shen Qing Mi Ma!

**Note:**** Some OOC. Haine is not from the Kamiya clan and Shizumasa doesn't exist here… Haine and Ushio are also in the same class in high school.**

_**Some (probably minor) spoilers!**_

**UPDATE:**_** (07/23/11)**_** Okay, so I made some changes to most of the chapters to make it more comprehensible, less OOC, less like the drama and, hopefully (especially the first chapter because I abhor writing the first chapter in stories), less cheesy. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Tangled Destinies**

"Ushio, hurry up! We'll miss the bus!" I called after my lavender-haired best friend, Amamiya Ushio, as we ran toward the bus stop.

We were the picture of contrasts; while I was average in appearance (though Ushio would kindly beg to differ) and intelligence as well as born of a fairly wealthy family consisting of my parents, Otomiya Itsuki and Ryouka, and my adorable little brother, Kusame, Ushio was quiet, smart and the heir to an incredibly rich family famous for being masters of tea ceremony. Well, like they say, opposites attract!

Our story is really one to tell. I, being quite mischievous when I was young, decided to take the "short cut" during a school hiking trip in elementary school while her school coincidentally had theirs the same day. Lost and hungry, I stumbled on her path by chance while she was heading back to their meeting place for lunch and Ushio, being the gracious soul that she is, gave me some food and helped me find my way back to my worried teachers.

Needless to say, she and I became close friends. She and I still attend different elementary schools though; that's why, today, and every Saturday afternoon of the past two months, she and I have been travelling to the library right after school to study for the upcoming middle school entrance exams and enter the same middle school. (Truthfully, I'm the only one who needs to study so Ushio just helps me.)

Thankfully, we reached the bus in time and spent our time talking about what we would do for the after our exams as we waited for our stop. Our conversation was suddenly interrupted when a middle-aged lady next to us screamed and pointed at the windshield.

Everyone in the bus turned to look forward and saw a black Honda coming at the bus at full-speed. My eyes widened in fright as it approached us and shifted to look at the bus driver, who was trying to steer the bus away from the vehicle's tracks. Our position in the front of the bus didn't help me calm myself as I watched the scene unfold before me.

The whole bus was in chaos, I was trembling so fiercely that I wouldn't be surprised if I caused an earthquake. Ushio was trying to calm me down, although we both knew it was hopeless. The bus driver wouldn't be able to steer it fast enough and the passengers who were fighting desperately to open the emergency exit, which seemed to be ironically stuck in that crucial moment, wouldn't be able to escape their shared fate.

You know how people say time slows down when you are close to death? Well… They're big, fat liars.

My heart was beating ferociously and, as the car drew nearer in what seemed like a faster speed, I did the last thing I could: I screamed until I could hear nothing except my own voice.

Everything slowly faded from my vision, replaced by darkness, and the acute feeling of pain and fear stayed with me as the bus collided mercilessly with the cement road. Before I was completely swallowed by unconsciousness, Ushio called my name.

"Haine!"

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly, after what seemed like eternity. My body felt heavy and my vision was blurry.

In my daze, I could sense the faint smell of medicine, the screech of wheels and quick footsteps and the presence Ushio nearby (though I couldn't tell whether she was injured or not) alongside an undetermined number of nurses and doctors whispering some incomprehensible medical terms as they walked.

'Oh, I'm not dead…' I thought absentmindedly, not quite clearheaded, as I tried to open my eyes wider and failed as the strength I just regained began to slip away from me.

My eyes were now drooping heavily and were threatening to bring me back to unconsciousness. I tried to say something, to find out if Ushio was okay, but I couldn't get any words out.

Darkness claimed me as silently as it had released me.

* * *

When I woke up again, it was already Sunday afternoon. I found myself clad in green hospital clothes, lying in a bed with white sheets. Kusame was reading a shounen manga in the corner, oblivious to the fact that I had woken up. I could barely hear our parents talking to someone, probably a doctor, in worried voices.

I sat up with difficulty; Kusame must have heard me because he looked up from the manga in surprise and called our parents.

I smiled when I saw them enter with a black-haired doctor. Although they looked understandably tired and worried, they grinned back happily.

I knew that I was the cause of their concern but I didn't want them to worry. When I opened my mouth to say something to ease their worry, nothing came out. I stared at them in shock, clutching my throat lightly with trembling hands as I tried several more times.

Kusame, being the kawaii, over-protective little brother he is, started demanding for an explanation in a frantic voice while I struggled to make sense of what happened to me. From the corner of my eye, I could see my parents fidgeting and giving the doctor nervous glances.

'Don't say it…' I thought desperately, knowing it was pointless, knowing what their following words would be. 'I don't want to hear it.'

Carefully, the doctor, who introduced himself as "Senri", explained to me that the shock from the accident caused me to lose my voice. I had somehow damaged my vocal chords, probably from the impact of the crash, and would not be able to speak for a long period of time… "Or never…" Though he did not say it, the unsaid phrase hung in the air.

I admit, I was scared. I didn't want to be mute. I wanted to talk to my family and friends, not write something to them or use sign language.

That's when I started crying. No sobs or wails. I didn't have the ability to do that anymore. Instead, shaky breaths escaped my mouth and tears fell on the white bed sheets.

Funny- my name is supposed to mean "ash" and "sound". I guess people should start calling me "Hai" now. But the thought made me more depressed.

Through my blurred vision, I could see Kusame arguing, his voice trembling, with the doctor during my soundless weeping. "Are kidding? What do you mean she's not going to speak again? You're a doctor, aren't you? Help my sister!" Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes but he wouldn't let them.

Senri-sensei whispered sadly as a reply, "Even doctors can't cure everything." After explaining certain things about medical fees and such, all of which I tuned out, he and my family left, promising to come back tomorrow, and leaving me in the silence that would now be characterized as my own.

* * *

Three days have already passed since the incident and Senri-sensei finally allowed me to go out in the hospital grounds now that I had enough strength to do so. I'm glad; it's really boring in the hospital when my family or Ushio, who had visited me everyday after being released for minor cuts and bruises, aren't here.

Even though all my physical injuries were on the road to recovery, my voice remained silent. My only means of communication now was a small notebook given to me by Senri-sensei because I haven't learned sign language yet. Thankfully, the hospital was kind enough to offer sign language lessons to me, my family, and even Ushio but, to be perfectly honest, I can't see how this will be able to help me considering the fact that I'm clearly not a very fast learner. I mean, if I'm doing poorly in regular Japanese classes that I've had my whole life, how could I possibly learn a whole new method of expressing myself? The task was intimidating but I, encouraged by everyone, endured the boring classes for an hour everyday.

I now wandered down the hallway of the hospital, a pencil and notebook in my bandaged left hand. Within the hour, I've managed to circle the hospital corridors twice, looking for something to ease my boredom. It was lunchtime when I decided to head outside and bask in the warm sunshine I had been deprived of since my admittance.

I sat on a bench with the homemade bento Okaa-san dropped off before going to work on my lap and ate my food with great satisfaction as I observed the large garden. The bench that I was sitting on gave me a perfect view of the well-maintained grounds that decorated with plants of all colours and sizes. The sight was only made better by an intricately carved fountain in the shape of an eagle with water spurting from its beak. I sigh in content at the scene, wishing that everything would be alright.

In that instant, the sound of footsteps disturbed the peace and I looked around to find the source of the noise. There was a blue-haired boy, around my age, slowly limping toward a relatively nearby tree, using a crutch to support his injured, if the cast was any indication, right leg. Too engrossed with his task, he failed to notice me staring at him; the air of refined dignity that he radiated, enhanced by his perfectly pressed clothing and princely physical charms, entranced me completely.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I quickly finished the remaining bits of food in my bento and gathered the container in my arms as I tried to quietly creep up to the maple tree he has now leaning on, eyes closed while he listened to a walkman that materialized from his pocket. Unfortunately, it turns out that I'm really bad at sneaking up behind people because, halfway to my destination, his cerulean eyes snapped open and he turned to face me almost angrily, crutch held up in a defensive stance.

Nervously, I waved at him with a smile but he frowned, lowered his hands and looked at me in confusion. "You're from that accident a few days ago…" He stated calmly in his rather masculine voice as he took off his earphones and faced me fully. I nodded quickly, wondering how he knew. "What, if you don't mind my asking, is your name?"

Normally, I would've answered calmly but I got nervous under his intense gaze and started writing the characters of my name in the air distractedly. It was a stupid thing to do, yes, that much was obvious when I noticed him raise an eyebrow, clearly unable to read the backwards invisible kanji, so I, regaining my senses, took the notebook and pencil from my pocket and started writing my name neatly.

"Did you lose your voice from the accident?"

His question held no hidden meaning and his voice had a kind tone. I nodded, amazed at his intuition, before showing him what I wrote on my notebook. He read the characters carefully then whispered my name questioningly, looking at me curiously from under his dark blue locks. "Otomiya Haine?" I smiled at him and bowed respectfully.

"My name is Touguu Takanari." He said, not needing the invitation I planned to give. He paused and added, as an afterthought, "You don't have to add any formalities." I nodded again and wrote, "You can just call me Haine."

Takanari leaned back on the maple tree and inquired, "Would you like to join me?" I grinned at him and accepted his invitation, taking my place in the shade beside him. We sat silently, gazing at the garden around us before I, unable to control my curiosity, scribbled the question that nagged me since I saw him, "What happened to your leg?"

Takanari looked at the note but didn't speak. A minute passed without his reply and I instantly regretted mentioning it. When he spoke again, a few seconds later, his voice came in a whisper. "Fear… is a dangerous thing…" His eyes seemed to darken, like the midnight sky into a raging storm.

His sudden change in demeanour worried me so I, unable to express it vocally, hastily bowed in apology, which he, much to my surprise, understood perfectly.

"No need to apologize for the faults of others. In any case, what's done is done." He smiled reassuringly. "Besides… If I didn't get hurt, we probably wouldn't have met, would we?"

* * *

After that encounter, Takanari and I met more often; sometimes in the garden or at the roof, but our favourite spot was the gazebo in the forest behind the hospital. We found it hidden in the densely packed trees when we, completely bored indoors, decided to explore the hospital grounds. We frequently sat there to eat lunch or write notes to each other as he declared it unfair that he did all the talking. Each note that passed between us during the two weeks of our acquaintance eventually found its way into a used chocolate box, a former get well soon present from some classmates at school, that was now hidden under my pillow.

I had just finished stuffing yet another memento of our friendship into the packed box when I heard his distinct voice somewhere outside my room. Having lost the ability to talk, my hearing seemed to have become more acute as I can often pick up his voice from a distance- though that might only apply to Takanari since I spend most of my time with him.

I peeked out the door, ready to wave in greeting when I realized that he was having a heated conversation with a couple who seemed, judging from the woman's striking blue hair and the man's amazingly similar facial features, to be his parents. Curious, I watched them talk through the small gap of the door until his parents finally left.

Uncertainly, I opened the door and looked out to see Takanari standing in the hallway with a rare dazed expression on his usually serene features. Slowly, I waved at him, trying to catch his attention; he snapped out of his reverie immediately and his usual expression reappeared on his face as he began to hobble toward me.

"Would you like to go to lunch now then?" he asked in a normal tone, not knowing what I just had seen. I nodded and we wordlessly collected our lunches and headed to the gazebo.

When we got there, we began to eat our lunches silently- we were both probably thinking of what had occurred earlier.

Just as I was about to ask him about it, he spoke, "Do you want to see a secret?"

I nodded eagerly, curiosity and anticipation erasing my earlier question from my mind. We quickly finished our food and hurriedly stowed away our lunchboxes in our rooms before meeting at the hospital lobby.

'Where are we going?' I signed to him questioningly. Having been with me for two weeks, he managed to pick up some sign language and even occasionally endured the hour-long morning classes with me.

He smiled and pressed his index finger against his lips secretively as he indicated, using his crutch, for me to follow him. I obeyed eagerly.

We entered a dark room in some forgotten corner of the hospital, rarely frequented if at all. Anxiously, I reached out before me, hoping to find Takanari, and breathed out in relief when his warm hand held mine. Unable to express my confusion in the darkness, I tugged on his warm hand impatiently; only when I heard is mellow voice by my ear did I stop, though now blushing pink in the darkness.

"Just look ahead."

The moment the words left his lips, the room blazed with lights of every colour and from every direction. Everywhere I turned, Christmas lights, toys of all sizes, and decorations from all seasons begged for my attention. I gasped in delight, stepping forward to be immersed in the simple wonder of it all.

"It's nothing too special…" came Takanari's slightly embarrassed voice from behind me as I fingered a delicate crystal figurine of an angel. "This place is just where the hospital staff keeps all their decorations and any unclaimed items over the years. I happened to come across it when you were having a check up with Senri-sensei…"

"It's beautiful." I signed cheerfully, watching his face brighten in satisfaction when he deciphered my hand motions.

"I hoped you would like it." He confessed with a shy smile, making his way through the mass of forgotten treasures carefully to stand beside me. "Actually… I wanted this to be my present to you for all the special occasions that I've missed thus far and… for those that I will miss…"

Though the smile remained on my face, I felt my heart drop.

I knew, deep down, that we would eventually part ways. I guess that I just assumed that he and I would somehow, against whatever odds that may exist, continue to be friends and meet again. And I assumed that he wanted the same thing.

I guess… I was wrong.

Slowly, I felt my smile falter as this realization hit me. Gingerly, I returned the figurine on the mountain of things I found it on so that I turned away from Takanari.

"Haine… Please… Please look at me…"

I couldn't resist the sad voice that begged for my attention so I looked back and took out the overused notebook and pencil from my pocket and scribbled: "So… You've been released?"

He nodded then gently took my pencil from me. "My parents are planning on moving again for their business ventures," he wrote. "Although I don't know when I'll even come back… We'll still be friends, right?"

I nodded quickly, giving him a small smile. "Of course," I mouthed carefully. He smiled back.

As he handed back my belongings, he said, "Every year, on this day, let's try to meet at the gazebo then. It may be difficult, with us living so far apart now but, one day, I want to hear you voice."

He held up his pinkie, "Promise?" I hooked mine onto it and mouthed, "Promise."

* * *

The next day, I unexpectedly woke up to Takanari's voice.

'Am I dreaming?' I asked myself in confusion, tapping my cheeks lightly to wake me up from my strange reverie.

"HAINE!"

'Okay… this is way too real; it can't be a dream.'

Quickly, I rushed to the window, which seemed to be the source of his voice and peered out to see the very person waving up at me hurriedly as his parents tried to usher him into their undoubtedly expensive vehicle.

"Hurry down before I lose my voice too!"

I immediately dashed out the door, laughing to myself despite the urgency of my actions. I flew down the flights of stairs and zoomed out the door, ignoring the rebukes of the hospital staff I passed. By the time I reached the driveway of the hospital entrance, he had already been forced into the car that was slowly starting to drive away.

Hopelessly, I rushed toward the leaving vehicle, waving my arms as a signal for it to stop. 'I haven't even said goodbye yet!'

"Don't forget your promise!"

And with those words, he was gone.

I looked around the familiar trees surrounding me as I sat on the gazebo bench with a melancholy smile.

'Yet again, I've been stood up.'

For the hundredth time in five years of waiting, I traced his name, permanently engraved on my seat five years prior. 'Mou… I thought you said it was a promise? Why have you never come?' Another sigh escaped my silent lips.

With a renewed enthusiasm, I stood up and smiled at the figure of the imaginary Takanari that I conjured before me. 'Ne, did you know that I got into the same high school as Ushio? Teikoku Gakuen- it's really famous and full of amazing people so it's a miracle that I managed to get accepted. So… if this miracle managed to occur, I'll be able to miraculously meet you soon too… right?'

* * *

_AN: Well, I tried to make it less cheesy... Excuse me if I practically breathe in fluff.  
Anyway, please continue reading the newly updated chapters 2-6 before you read the latest chapter!  
_


	2. New Beginning

**Chapter 2  
New Beginning**

The sakura are in bloom again, colouring the azure expanse of sky above with a shower of pink petals as a spring zephyr blew through the branches of the awakening trees, scattering its floral scent.

I, however, was deprived of this particular sensory perception of this whole exhibition.

I sat, with my arms crossed impatiently over my chest, on the smooth leather interior of a black stretch limo, watching the scenery pass by.

It was the first day of high school in Teikoku Gakuen though the fact did nothing to faze me as it sometimes did with others- that would have been most disgraceful for the new Koutei of the academy. There was, nevertheless, something about today that unnerved me, especially since my premonition was telling me that whatever was amiss involved me.

With a sigh escaping my lips, I pushed back the blue tendrils that obstructed my vision and turned to the black-haired boy of my age who was sitting in front of me. "When will we be arriving at the academy, Touya?" I inquired him, crossing my arms again in order to keep them from moving in an attempt to ease my present boredom. Touya, my closest friend and personal servant, glanced at his watch and replied, "Two more minutes until we arrive at the gate."

I nodded absentmindedly before turning toward the window once again. In two minutes, I would face the whole student body of Teikoku Gakuen in the ceremony called the "Ohairi", the "Entrance", as the new Koutei, the highest authority in the school- the first ever freshman Koutei. There's no doubt that there will be rumours about this, but such is normal in the life of a Touguu anyway.

"What's wrong, Takanari-sama?"

The limo slowed down to a stop; I shook my head in response and gave him a slight smile, a rare action for me. There was no need to worry him needlessly; in fact, he seemed to be more nervous than I. "It's nothing, Touya."

Touya merely nodded and stepped out of the car then held it open for me, religiously following the strict rules of our social status despite our close relationship. All traces of the smile I wore just seconds ago had completely vanished as I eyed the group of bowing students who were waiting for my arrival.

The Ohairi, was just another ritual among many that instilled absolute respect to the highest authority by deducting a student's earned points if he ever dared lift his head. Since all the students of the school come from relatively prosperous families, each student was ranked- in gold, silver or copper- according to the wealth of their family, and had certain rules and privileges assigned to each, the best reserved for none other than the Koutei. Such practices only exercised the capitalist mindset of their families and made them all puppets of greed.

It was repulsive.

Without casting but a glance at the sea of uniformed individuals, Touya and I strode up the stone stairs, into the elaborate building and to the Student Council room.

* * *

Upon my entrance into the inner meeting room of the Student Council office, I noticed the group of people already seated around the rectangular mahogany table consisting of one staff member and two students, a boy and a girl who were presently bickering over something, who seemed to be around my age, they looked like odd bunch of individuals.

"Koutei-sama, welcome to Teikoku Gakuen." greeted the adult with a bow when he became aware of my presence. The two students followed suit.

The adult was none other than Senri-sensei, my former doctor when I was hospitalized a few years ago and a henchman of the Touguu clan. Evidently, my family wanted someone to watch over me so they appointed him as the health teacher here. I held back a scowl; 'Typical.'

"Hajimemashite." I bowed politely as introduced myself, although there was really no need to as the Touguu clan was famous within the school community. "I am Touguu Takanari, the new Koutei of Teikoku Gakuen."

The blonde boy, who looked very much like a member of the Japanese mafia- the yakuza, was the first to speak. "I'm Tsujimiya Maguri, the Vice-President." No matter how I looked at him, he didn't seem like the type of person who would fit that particular role. Hopefully, there is some truth in the saying "never judge a book by its cover".

The girl with short brown hair, which was tied in pig-tails, greeted me with a smile, "I'm Ichinomiya Maora, the accountant!"

For whatever reason, she held an ugly stuffed animal to her chest. 'Firstly,' I wondered, 'what is a person of her age doing with a toy at school? And secondly…' I narrowed my eyes to stare at the hideous thing. 'I know that I'm not one to judge another's personal preferences but…'

Interrupting my train of thought, a loud exclamation that sounded somewhat like "Shyaaaa!" suddenly sounded throughout the room. I scanned the room quickly and stepped back in shock when the strange thing in Ichinomiya-san's arms blinked its narrow eyes at me. 'It's… alive?' was the only coherent thing my mind could process before the thing, whatever it was, emitted another cry, making Touya jump up in fright behind me.

Maora laughed at our reaction, the other two in the room sniggered quietly but from their refusal to meet my gaze, I could tell that they experienced the same thing. I don't blame them. 'Just what on earth_ is_ that stupid thing?'

The thing in question was turned its permanently angry face back to Ichinomiya-san. "This is Okorimakuri-kun!" She explained and hugged the creature closer to herself. "He's a mini-sheep!"

Okorimakuri… "Always angry"… Well, at least something about it makes sense.

'Whoever chose the other members of the Student Council', I concluded inwardly, 'is either an imbecile or, at the very least, has some sort of psychological problem.' Now, I was stuck with a yakuza member and a girl who likes mutated sheep. I looked at Senri-sensei from across the room and saw that he flinched and took a step back.

It was Senri-sensei, alright.

And, just for the record, both applied to him.

* * *

As in every school, Teikoku Gakuen had an Opening Ceremony for the start of the school year, meaning that I, as the Koutei, had to prepare a speech, something of which I was not particularly fond.

As customary, I stepped up to the podium and arranged the microphone. "Fellow students, I welcome you to a new school year." My speech went on, explaining some essential information, adding occasional warnings and giving a few inspirational words of wisdom here and there. It didn't really matter what I said as I highly doubt that they're actually listening. As matter of fact, some brunette girl sitting near the back of the auditorium was practically asleep right now while the lilac-haired girl beside her was trying to wake her up.

I concluded my speech promptly and a harmony of applause greeted me back.

Just as I was about to return to my seat, a loud "thud" was heard throughout the auditorium. Naturally, loud thuds such as this would subsequently be followed be curious glances then, perhaps, screams.

When I swivelled around to check what caused the abrupt sound, I was welcomed by panicked screams and surprised yells.

Naturally.

Touya arrived at my side, after notifying the school guards of the commotion by a communication device called a "walkie-talkie" (or so Senri-sensei tells me), and we scanned the crowd for the source of the sound.

Due to the great number of students in the building, most of whom were moving about in order to escape from the possible threat, we couldn't find the origin.

That is, until the origin conveniently fell on the ground before me.

A green snake lay there on the hardwood stage staring at me; its pink tongue darting in and out of its mouth. I glowered back at it, challenging it, mentally, to do its worst.

Before I could do anything else, a guard, who I thought looked very much like Strahl Tachimiya III- the school principal (and I wouldn't be surprised to discover that he was, considering the famous eccentricity of the school's principal), stepped between me and the offending creature. "Koutei-sama, I shall handle this." The Swiss-Japanese guard told me confidently and ushered me to move backwards.

That was not much help since it was raining snakes. Literally.

I looked over the room, quickly analyzing the situation before me for the best possible actions to take and, perhaps, find the perpetrator of this outrageous stunt.

"Gwahahahahahahahaha!"

Wonderful... I've found him.

The peculiar, evil laughter came from a long, black-haired boy, who looked older than I, with a bandage over one of his eyes. Not surprisingly, he was dressed in a gangster outfit and was surrounded by a group of people in the same guise.

Behind me, Tsujimiya-san let out a sigh and muttered in an annoyed tone that showed no surprise at the sudden intrusion, "Onii-san."

That's simply _splendid_; the vice-president's older brother is in an actual gang. I really should check the student records once I find the opportunity to do so.

The older Tsujimiya brother proceeded to yell, in an extremely vexatious bumptious manner, at the panicked crowd of students in the building, "We are the Gedou! Fear us!" This was followed by the same eerie laughter. 'Kami-sama, I'm surrounded by imbeciles.'

All of a sudden, Touya and the guard approached me. "Koutei-sama, you should leave immediately before anything out of hand happens." The guard told me, Touya nodding fervently at his statement as he jumped away from yet another serpent with a small yell of fright.

"Yes," I agreed with a sigh, though it was clearly too late for that anyway, then turned to face the pallid Touya. "Take out the files on the Gedou after class."

"Hai, Takanari-sama." And with those words, we left the auditorium.

* * *

'How tiresome.' I sighed, concealing my annoyance with a practiced indifferent expression, once I left the classroom alone; Touya was still attending to the task I gave him earlier. My schoolmate's glances never left me as I traversed the hallway, intent on finding refuge in the Student Council room, though I knew that certainly wasn't going to happen judging from today's earlier incident.

Once I ascended to the second landing, Touya reappeared at my side and whispered, "I left the files on your desk, Takanari-sama, but there seems to have been another problem in the auditorium after we left. A-" Before he could finish his statement, I nodded absentmindedly and completed it for him, "A female copper student, first year, attacked the snakes."

Touya stared back in surprise. "Female students' gossip is incredible, isn't it?" I commented simply and we quickly made our way to the Student Council room.

This premonition was transpiring to be quite troublesome on my part.

* * *

**Updated: 07/23/11**


	3. Fate

**Chapter 3**  
**Fate**

'Assemblies are _so_ boring!'

As it was the first day of school at Teikoku Gakuen, we now sat in the large auditorium for the school's opening ceremony, as usual for this time of the year, listening to the same pointless things I've heard every year. Honestly, why would they need to take such a _long _time to repeat the same things when they clearly understand that we know what they're trying to tell us anyway? Besides, hardly anyone really listens to the speeches.

So I sat, against my wishes, in the back of the elaborately designed auditorium, thoroughly bored. It took every ounce of willpower I had to sit through the vice-principal's opening remarks and initial words of welcome. (The principal, for whatever reason, decided not to attend this dreary event. It isn't very responsible of him but I am so very envious!) By the time they were announcing the new staff members, I couldn't fight the urge to finally let my tired eyes rest and fell asleep the moment I allowed them to close.

My much desired nap was sadly cut short when Ushio gave me a particularly strong nudge that nearly caused me to fall off my seat; fortunately, I managed to catch the edge of my seat before I did so, creating quite some noise in the process and drawing confused stares from several people around us to which I quickly gave short nods of apology.

I pouted at Ushio, who signed her apology but her eyes clearly scolded me for sleeping. As I resumed my slouched position on my birch seat, concentrating on other thoughts that would prevent me from falling asleep again, a resounding thud was heard throughout the large auditorium.

'Did someone else fall too? They must be really heavy!'

My thoughts were interrupted when shrieks erupted from numerous students around the auditorium followed by the urgent shuffle of feet away from the source of the noise.

Curiously, I looked around to see the cause of the commotion… Until, of course, snakes, which I presume is the cause of all this, began to miraculously rain from the sky and slither around the room.

'E?' I exclaimed in my head, understandably shocked as one of the green reptiles fell just two feet away from me. 'What on Earth is going on?'

Somewhere from the mass of students moving around me, I could hear the call of whom I guess is the person responsible for this. "Gwahahahahahaha! We are the Gedou! Fear us!"

'_Seriously?_'

"Haine, let's go!" Ushio called, urging me to escape from the chaos. Eagerly, I jumped up from my seat, ignoring the crazy mafia-like people who continued to laugh in the middle of all this, and was just about to follow her out when a snake just happened to bite me.

Surprised and slightly in pain, I tripped over the birch bench I had formerly occupied and turned to the source of my current suffering which only hissed at me mockingly and began to slither away.

I'm not afraid of snakes nor was the snake poisonous but there was no way that rotten reptile was going to get away with this! Since I was born in the year of the snake, I've had a _special_ connection with the slithery creatures, one that I was very ready to show at that moment.

The only thing I can remember was Strahl-san greeting me with his characteristic flourish before I threw myself into a fighting frenzy which, perhaps, wasn't the best thing to do in front of practically the whole school…

* * *

"Otomiya Haine, am I correct?"

I nodded nervously, clutching my hands together on my lap and keeping my head bent in silent penance. Every so often, I flicked by eyes up to stare intently at the back of the large, leather swivel chair behind the oak desk before me, both dreading and anticipating the emergence of the person behind it.

My "inappropriate behaviour" regarding the snake incident had inevitably gotten me into trouble- though they should really be thanking me for getting rid of the pesky serpents, in my opinion. I didn't dare point out this fact in case it caused me even more trouble.

Suddenly, the chair spun to face me and I found myself staring into a pair of piercing blue eyes that regarded me with calm indifference.

The boy before me was a first year student, like me, but he commanded much more respect and authority. Everything in his being, from the crisp custom uniform he wore to the pointed manner of his movements, seemed to radiate his dignified aura and I couldn't help but stare in awe. I had only heard of him in passing and briefly saw him at the opening ceremony (before my attention was captured by the dream world, of course) but I never thought that I would actually get to meet this esteemed person face-to-face, especially in these most unlucky circumstances.

Before me sat the Koutei, the most powerful person in the academy-perhaps even more than the principal himself.

"You're aware of your offence, I presume."

His icy tone made my hair stand up on end and my whole body stiffened under his cold gaze.

Abruptly, he stood from his seat and strode to the other side of the desk, so that he was standing directly in front of me, then leant on its wooden frame.

"Well?"

'"Well?" what?' I thought unconsciously, despite my growing fear of angering him. 'What else does he want me to say? That I'm sorry? I already apologized over fifty times a while ago! Besides, I can't just start magically talking merely because you demand it.' My confusion probably showed on my face because he furrowed his eyebrows together, as if analyzing me.

I wish he would stop staring at me like that; I'm already nervous enough as it is!

"Are you… speechless?"

"E?" I mouthed in surprise, unconsciously tilting my head to the side.

"Are you mute?" He repeated for clarification, his tone softening as he did so.

I nodded my head slowly in response. 'Only one person has ever noticed that right away...' In my mind's eye, memories of my playmate at the hospital from five years ago came flooding back. 'Is he-'

I looked up at his face hesitantly and his sapphire eyes meet mine as they did just a few years ago. Immediately, I shot up from my seat and stared directly at him.

'It can't be!'

"Is something wrong?" The blue-haired Koutei asked coolly, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow at me questioningly.

I opened my mouth instinctively and the words slipped out silently into the empty air between us.

'Takanari-kun!'

* * *

**Updated: 07/23/11**


	4. Intrusion

**Chapter 4  
Intrusion**

According to my watch, the school year had officially begun a mere two hours ago. Two hours and yet I am already faced with the most absurd conflicts such as the infiltration of the school auditorium by some crazed brigands, the impossible meteorological phenomenon of precipitating serpents within the confines of the said auditorium and the sudden annihilation of the very same snakes by one frail-looking brunette.

Hmm… And to think, Teikoku Gakuen is renowned for the academic excellence and moral integrity of its students- the irony.

As I attempted to ease my oncoming headache, one of what I perceive to be many more throughout the next few years, I now faced the cause of snake genocide who answered my simple question with a confused expression.

It's true that she had taken care of my second problem but, as the rest of the guilty party had miraculously escaped after their stunt and the mere act of violence she had done, though against a serpentine threat that eventually had to be resolved anyway, was deemed as "a bad example for the students of the school" thus she remains subject to punishment at my hands in lieu of the principal. In any case, Touya was currently searching for the escapees who would face a greater punishment than the girl before me.

"Are you mute?" I reiterated, easing my voice though the question remained blunter than I had intended.

Otomiya nodded her head in response but stopped abruptly and stared at me with a look of sudden realization.

"Is something wrong?" Her silent gaze was unnerving but I met it with habituated detachment, assuming a questioning look as I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

'Takanari-kun…'

I stopped and blinked in surprise.

"E?"

'I thought she was mute… I could have sworn that I just heard her voice… Maybe I'm going insane?' I almost shrugged at the thought. 'Well, that would be highly likely considering the day I've been having thus far… Wait a moment- why is she being familiar with me when I've never even seen her before this idiotic incident?'

"I beg your pardon?"

Immediately, she began moving her hands in feverish gestures, trying to communicate something to me in what appeared to be sign language. That would have been useful if I could actually understand sign language, but with my limited knowledge, all I managed to discern was something about the past. I probably looked like an idiot, standing there and staring at her hand movements.

"Please wait one moment! That's too fast!"

As if that would have helped anyway. It's a wonder that I could understand any of that at all, actually.

As she repeated her incomprehensible hand motions, the door slammed open, forcing both of us to stop and gape at the entrance where the yakuza and the eccentric now stood with the annoying mutant at their feet.

Ichinomiya-san- I think that's her name- pouted, ungracefully might I add, and gaily greeted, "Koutei-chama!"

"…Chama?"

Crossing her arms in self-satisfaction, Ichinomiya-san explained, "You're so tense all the time! So I decided to add 'chama' instead so you'd be more kawaii!"

Being a normal person, evidently unlike the other people around me, I glared at him pointedly with an arched eyebrow and muttered through gritted teeth, "Kawaii?" Already, the name induced the silent giggle of Otomiya beside me though a quick glance in her direction effectively stopped her.

"Ichinomiya-san, Tsujimiya-san… And… whatever that thing is…" The creature hissed at me when I failed to mention it in my greeting, prompting me to add that last bit as an afterthought. "What, may I ask, are you doing?"

"Senri-sensei said to bring Otomiya to him." Replied the yakuza, pointing in the direction of the girl. "Oh, and you too."

"Me?"

"Yeah, so go."

All of a sudden, I was standing outside my own office, staring at the closed door with Otomiya beside me, just as confused as I was.

…Talk about respect…

* * *

"Ah, Koutei-sama, Haine-chan, there you are!" Senri-sensei waved us into the school clinic, flamboyantly spinning his chair to face us as he vaguely indicated toward the room, "come in and make yourselves at home!"

"Senri-sensei…" I nodded to him, still annoyed about the fact that I was kicked out of my own office and intent on directing this irritation toward the man before me. We entered the room, Otomiya following behind me uncertainly, and remained standing before him; I wasn't about to sit on one of the patient beds knowing some ghastly sickness lying dormant within may infect me. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Senri-sensei simply waved his hand in the air absentmindedly, unsuccessfully using this motion to distract us as he hastily rubbed away what seemed like a lipstick stain on his cheek and whined, "Maa, Touguu-san, don't be so tense!"

"Omae…"

"Anyway…" Ugh, the imbecile just ignored me. "Haine-chan, your medicine is here."

Oh, I had forgotten that she was here as well. Otomiya walked up to him and took the medicine and signed something to which he signed back and patted her head. I had already known him to be unhealthily obsessed with girls, the lipstick stain was just a minute indication of that, but I never imagined his craze to extend to minors as well. The knowledge that our high school doctor was possibly a pedophile is a bit disconcerting.

"Aren't you being slightly too familiar?"

"What did you say?"

Oops, I said that out loud…

"Oho! I didn't think you thought that way, Koutei-sama!" Senri-sensei laughed shrilly, adopting a feminine pose of hiding his face behind his hand and giggling like a pubescent female. I seriously want to hurt him right now. "No, no, Haine-chan was my patient at my former hospital… Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" What was there to remember after all? Prior to this morning's chaos, I have never seen this girl in my life. I do remember Senri-sensei from two years ago although I don't see why that would relate at all…

"You don't ne…" Senri-sensei sighed while I simply blinked in confusion. All of a sudden, Otomiya signed something to the teacher with fervent intensity, resulting in the teacher signing back just as quickly. Honestly, it's a miracle they even understand each other at the speed of their gestures. Although… I think I saw them indicating at me a few times.

At the fifth time I noticed them point at me, I growled, as anyone might surely do in this situation, "what?"

Scratching his chin thoughtfully, Senri-sensei smirked at me. "Well, Koutei-sama, you now have a new Student Council member."

And all I could do was stare.

"Nani?

* * *

**Updated: 07/23/11**


	5. A Strange Turn of Events

**Chapter 5  
A Strange Turn of Events**

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

His words felt like a slap in the face. I felt all the worries I had 5 years ago rush back into my mind, replaying in an eternal loop as if taunting me.

'Hadn't you promised to remember me? Weren't you the one who said that we would always remain friends? I know that we hadn't known each other very long but was I really so unimportant that you would forget all about me?' The thoughts that entered my brain were overbearing.

"Why can't he remember me?" I signed furiously to Senri-sensei. "I remember him perfectly well but why doesn't he? It hasn't even been very long! He even realized that I was mute right away! Just like the past!"

I finished my ranting, near tears, staring at sensei expectantly as he signed back. "It's strange that he doesn't remember you… Well, in any case, if he doesn't remember you, we'll just make him remember you.' The smirk appeared on his face sent a worried shiver over my spine, unconsciously causing me to take a step back. "And how exactly do you expect to do that, sensei?" His grin widened and he replied, "You'll both see."

Amidst our conversation, Takanari-sama growled in annoyance. "What?"

Senri-sensei scratched his chin as he contemplated us both and smirked eerily.

"Well, Koutei-sama, you now have a new Student Council member."

'EH?'

"Nani?"

Takanari-sama was obviously just as surprised as I. I mean, who in their right mind would let a mute girl into the Student Council? As it was only his first year as Koutei, it would probably reflect badly on him. Come to think of it, why is he suddenly the Koutei even though it's his first year in high school? That's highly unusual…

Takanari-sama crossed his arms, clearly not in good humour as he stated tersely, "Sensei, the rules clearly state that the appointment of a student to the Student Council must be approved by the principal, must be backed up by a recommendation of a teacher and the student must have a minimum average of 85 and above in all subjects."

Eh? Are they all geniuses or something? Well… they probably are considering this is a prestigious school but I had to work many sleepless nights just to enter the school! How am I supposed to be able to get into the Student Council? 'Senri-sensei, what on Earth are you thinking?'

Senri-sensei merely shook his head as if Takanari-sama was a small child with little knowledge of the world. "Oh Koutei, Koutei; you underestimate me. Would I be suggesting this if all the requirements were not met?"

"Actually, yes, you would."

I nodded at the statement. Knowing sensei's character pretty well by now, he could be just making this up on the spot.

Senri-sensei gave us a look of artificial shock, complete with an exaggerated gasp as he lifted his hand to his mouth in surprise. "I'm disappointed in you two! How could you dare think a teacher was lying to you?"

'Senri-sensei… you're sort of freaking me out…' I thought, looking away from him and stepping behind Takanari-sama.

"Tsk tsk. But I, indeed, have the following requirements!" Senri-sensei exclaimed, pulling out a letter from his pocket. "This is a letter from the principal and my own letter for Haine's recommendation! It also includes Haine's report from middle school that clearly shows that she has an 85.5 per cent average!"

'EH?'

Takanari-sama turned to see my astounded face and looked back at our insane teacher. He crossed his arms saying, "You seem rather prepared for this…"

I nodded in agreement, surprised at Sensei's boldness. I mean- I've never even heard him mention anything about getting into the Student Council let alone meet the principal! Besides, the only reason I've barely made the required mark for Japanese, despite it being my native language, is the pain of the gruelling weeks Ushio forced me to spend studying for the final exam.

Besides, it's not as if Takanari-sama would comply after all the trouble I've caused today.

After a moment of what seemed to be a very conflicted internal battle which ended with him giving sensei one last irritated look, Takanari-sama sighed in defeat, "Okay then… I hereby declare Otomiya Haine-san a Student Council member."

Never mind.

"Chotto!" I signed to Senri-sensei hurriedly. "Even if I am a Student Council member now, what am I supposed to do there? It's not as if I have any special abilities!"

Once again, as if reading my mind, Takanari-sama nodded to me as he turned to the door. "There will be a meeting in the Student Council room tomorrow afternoon. By then, we'll have your position and new uniform ready so don't be late." He had already exited the room when I nodded uncertainly at his words.

Then, right at the moment that the door closed, Senri-sensei started dancing joyfully around the room. Honestly, he finally cracked. Well, everyone in the hospital expected it to happen one day. I swear I'm not affiliated to him in any way at all.

"'Mission: Student Council' is a success!"

"What are you talking about sensei?" I signed, barely hiding the fact that he was seriously freaking me out.

"Don't you worry about it, Haine! I've got everything all covered!" This remark was followed by a string of crazy guffaws which encouraged me to run away from him. And I did. I think it's alright since he was so busy laughing that I doubt he noticed me run to the door.

* * *

"Haine…"

I looked up from my bento box, my mouth filled with Okaa-san's delicious onigiri, and gave Ushio a questioning expression.

It was now lunch time and we sat at a bench right under the shade of the big oak tree. The food in the cafeteria was so expensive that I could buy 2 strawberry shortcakes and a banana split at the nearby bakery and ice cream parlour with the money used for just one small meal there!

I know that they probably serve gourmet food but seriously? It all goes in and out the same way.

Rich people.

"Did Senri-sensei do something weird again?"

"Huh? Nande?"

"I just received this before lunch." In her hands was a white envelope.

Curiously, I took the letter, forcing down the onigiri in my mouth and nearly choking in the process. Inside was a letter in sensei's writing:

_Amamiya-san,_

_You have now been accepted into the Student Council due to your amazing academic performance and my wonderful recommendation to the principal who in turn agreed to my proposal. Enclosed is a letter of acceptance from Koutei-sama as well._

_Please report to the Student Coucil room tomorrow, after school and they will have everything prepared._

_Don't forget to bring Haine-chan!_

_-Senri-sensei xoxo_

"Uh… what?" I signed, bewildered. Senri-sensei rarely speaks to Ushio; on occasions when they meet on Ushio's visits to the hospital, the only words they exchange are those of greeting. I think that Ushio dislikes him, though I don't really know why.

"Be careful of that man. I don't trust him."

I smiled uneasily. "Well," I began to sign in reply, attempting, with little possibility of success, to show Senri-sensei in a good light- it's Senri-sensei after all. After a moment of empty thought, I signed back pathetically, "He isn't all that bad."

"I think you trust him too much. For all we know, he's a pedophile who enjoys going to maid cafes in order to see young ladies in skimpy dresses only to be tossed out because of his creepiness." Ushio signed back. We looked at each other for a moment and started laughing at the perfectly believable scenario.

It's only when I'm laughing that it sounds like I still have my voice. It's just the sound of me taking in air but this doesn't stop my family nor Ushio from trying to make me laugh as much as possible just for this reason. They take joy in the simplest things I can do; that's why I love them so much!

"It _is_ Senri-sensei." I commented in amusement. I then pulled out the so called "enclosed letter" and read it. 'Ah, it's basically the same thing…'

Ushio blinked at me questioningly. "I was wondering why he said to bring you along… Did he force you as well?"

"Mou… Sort of?"

Sensei's mind is so confusing… Was he planning this all along?

Apparently, my fate lies in the hands of my doctor and teacher… My very disturbing doctor and teacher…

The world works in strange ways, ne?

* * *

**Updated: 07/23/11**


	6. Sufferings We Endure

**Chapter 6  
Sufferings We Endure**

"…Takanari-sama… Takanari-sama…"

An insistent voice roused me out of my sleep. Despite the fact that I would rather lay there and shoo Touya away, my better judgment told me to acknowledge him with a grunt.

"Takanari-sama, we've arrived at the academy."

I opened my eyes hesitantly and forced back a yawn. Staring out the window, I could already see the signs of the Ohairi behind the opening front gate. Satisfying myself with a mental sigh, I rid all indications of being oscitant and stepped out of the open car door.

'I really don't think I'll ever be used to this…'

* * *

Purposefully, I opened the doors of the Student Council room and was instantly attacked by a fur ball- a rather unpleasant experience, especially at such an early time of day.

"TAKE _THAT_ YOU STUPID MUTANT SHEEP!"

Hm… At least I now know what's plastered on my face.

"Tsujimiya-san..." I said, thoroughly annoyed as I pulled the glaring sheep off me and set him –or at least I think it's a male- on the floor. "Please refrain from throwing living beings, no matter how weird they are, at anything or anyone."

"Sorry about that Taka-Taka." He said, with hardly a hint of apology in his voice. "The stupid thing stole my lunch and I didn't expect you to pop up."

"Even so- Wait. What did you just call me?"

"I called you 'Taka-Taka'," The blonde replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Since we'll be working together for a long time, I figured that I'd make up a nickname for you. After all, the nickname Maora gave you is stupid."

'Uh-huh… And this one isn't?' I honestly felt like smacking him with the closest thing available, which just so happened to be the abnormal sheep, despite the fact that it would contradict my prior reprimand. This person was not only yakuza but it seemed that he was disrespectful and completely crazy as well! Oh, the joy… Thank you, Senri-sensei; thank you _so_ very much.

"And while we're on the topic," he continued, oblivious to my current thoughts, "call me Maguri, okay?"

For loss of words, I replied in the most sophisticated way possible with a one-word answer, "…Sure…"

The door behind me once again and the very person we had just spoken of walked in carrying a basket of fruit. "Maora's back!"

I stared at the basket in her arms in confusion. "Ichinomiya-san, what are you doing?"

"No need to be formal, Taka-chama!" She said, making me flinch at the mention of yet another idiotic nickname. "Just call me Maora!"

I furrowed my brows and repeated my question. "Very well then; Maora, what are you doing?"

"I just thought that we'd be hungry after the meeting so I brought some food for us to eat." Maora answered simply.

I nodded. "Thank you for your consideration. We should proceed with our meeting then." My words seem to have passed through deaf ears, however, as Maora had now begun reprimanding Maguri for mistreating the sheep; it appeared, from their interactions thus far, that they have had previous history together. Ignoring their blatant impoliteness, I continued, "Touya, have Amamiya-san and Otomiya-san arrived?"

"Yes, sir. I told them to sit on the divans for the time being."

I turned to find them exactly as he had said, engaged in a wordless conversation of hand movements, oblivious to everything else in the room. 'Amamiya-san isn't mute either, is she?' I asked myself in surprise, having never met her beforehand. The sole reason that she was here was that Senri-sensei elaborated yet another long speech dictating the many reasons I should allow another person, namely Amamiya-san, into the Student Council and I, wanting to go home posthaste after a tiring first day, conceded without much thought to the matter. 'Next time, when Senri forces me to do something that involves other students, I really should check who they are…'

"Otomiya-san, Amamiya-san- Good morning."

They both stood up at the mention of their names and bowed to me in greeting.

"This meeting's main purpose," I started, addressing all of them, "is merely to introduce all the members of the Student Council to each other properly." I then proceeded to present the other two members, who had finally ceased to bicker, to both girls.

"Hajimemashite." Amamiya said, directing her greeting to Maora and Maguri while Otomiya bowed to them. Well… at least I know that she can speak… "I'm Amamiya Ushio; I'll be the Secretary from now on."

Beside her, Otomiya started to signal something. "She says: 'I'm Otomiya Haine, but just call me Haine. I'll be in charge of general affairs and security'."

I guess that was the main reason Senri encouraged me include her as well… It's nice to see that he actually does something useful from time to time though it would have been much simpler to tell me directly.

As the school bell rang in the background, I dismissed them, saying, "There will be another meeting after classes this afternoon; please be prompt," and left them with Touya close behind.

* * *

I walked down the student-filled hallway, ignoring the stiff bows and fake smiles that came as a burden with the title of 'Koutei'. As I passed them, I could feel the piercing stares that followed the polite façades immediately after, constantly aware of the harsh whispers that accompanied them.

"I can't believe they made _him_ the Koutei."

"He's only a freshman!"

"Just because he's a Touguu doesn't mean-"

"_SHH! _He'll hear you!"

I closed my eyes, internally grimacing and apologizing to Touya who always suffered wordlessly alongside me.

'It's not my fault… I-'

My thoughts were abruptly hindered by a sharp pain at my side, causing my eyelids to fly open. At my brusque halt, Touya accidentally bumped into me and worriedly asked, "What's the matter, Takanari-sama?"

I turned to the cause of my pain and saw Otomiya on the ground beside me, books scattered around her. Somewhere behind me, I could hear a low snicker from the small group of upperclassmen who had ignorantly commented on my authority earlier.

"Look it's the Koutei's new mascot."

"Choosing a mute girl- Che! He's just trying to boost his image…"

These people were seriously testing my patience.

Otomiya rummaged around for the fallen books, apparently unaware that there were people gossiping about her, and me, just a few feet away. I bent down to retrieve a book she missed and glanced over the title. 'Oh. This is for today's meeting… But there are over 20 books we need to look over later.' I briefly scanned the growing pile in her arms and those still lying on the floor and my brows furrowed in realization. I immediately grabbed the remaining books on the floor and half of those that were already in her pile; behind me, I could hear Touya protesting and insisting that he carry my load.

"I can carry these." I told the two, as Otomiya tried to stop me from reducing the number of books she held. Without any other means to express herself, she smiled at me gratefully behind the pile of books she held.

As Otomiya started to head towards the Student Council Office, I turned to the rude group of students who instantly stiffened at my gaze. "Kitayama-san, Imai-san, Kisaragi-san and Yamagata-san, I would prefer if you would please keep your comments to yourselves or, at the very least, out of our hearing range. If you do not disperse within the next minute, I will be forced to inform the principal of your behaviours… which must be unpleasant for you as, if I am not mistaken, all four of you are in sports teams."

Without a moment's waste, they fled.

Hn. Good riddance. Despite what I just said, I think I might _accidentally_ let this slip in my next conversation with the principal (who was, as I suspected, the guard who I met in yesterday's commotion).

I turned back to Touya and Otomiya who stared at me directly in the eyes, as if inviting me to stare back with her seemingly familiar deep gaze.

No… it wasn't that she couldn't hear what those idiots were saying; she could hear them perfectly well, along with all the other comments thrown at her everyday. A smile appeared on her face and from nowhere, a voice entered my head: "Thank you."

* * *

**UPDATED:**** 07/23/11**


	7. Communication

**Chapter 7**

**Communication**

My smile is my defence.

Against all the sarcastic smiles, pitying gazes and falsely-sweet voices that greet me everywhere I go, all I have is a smile that masks the despair I sometimes feel inside.

The world may say that everyone is equal and that everyone is accepted into society but that's obviously a lie. Everywhere I turn, I can feel the rejection from the people around me. There were only a precious few who actually did accept me, regardless of who I am.

These precious few are the reasons I can still smile. Yet, all I've done is cause trouble for all of them. I can't even tell them, with my own voice, "Thank you".

* * *

The senpais who were talking behind our backs earlier ran away at Takanari-sama's words.

I stared at him incredulously as he turned around to face us again. His lips twitched faintly as if he was seriously considering his threat towards them, despite what he had said.

Our eyes met; his blue eyes drowning me in their depths as they did just a few years ago.

Even if he doesn't remember me… Even if he has changed a lot… The Takanari whom I knew from the hospital was still present in those eyes.

I smiled at him, hoping he would understand the words my lips could not form- "Thank you." Surprisingly, his eyes widened slightly and he broke eye contact with me.

'Eh?' My brows knitted together; my hands tightening their hold on the books they carried. In an instant, the Takanari I was familiar with vanished and I was brought back to Earth with a painful realization: things are different now; he has changed but I am still, and it seems like I will always be, the same…_ mute_.

"Let's go; the others are probably waiting."

I nodded numbly, watching him brush past me without a second glance.

After all, those senpais were still right. I am _just a mute girl_. The only reason why I'm here is because of Senri-sensei. I didn't _need_ to be here. In any case, what could I, with my limitations, do? My existence was _worthless_.

My mind became blank, my body followed Touya-kun and Takanari-sama's footsteps unconsciously.

By the time I snapped out of my reverie, we were entering the Student Council room, Touya holding the door ajar for us. He watched me with a curious expression and immediately redirected his gaze to the floor when our eyes met.

I glanced inside quickly and scanned the room for the others but I only could see Okorimakuri-kun chewing on something that looked like it _used_ to be a pillow. I heard Takanari-sama arranging the books in the meeting room. Touya-kun ushered me in politely, grabbing the rest of the books in my hands before I could resist and disappeared into the same room as his master, saying something about tea as he departed.

I really don't deserve his kindness.

I sat down on a seat near the window and stared through the elaborate curtains without really seeing anything. For once, the silence was unbearably uncomfortable. The suffocating feeling was pushing down on me as if it was crushing me into nothing.

"What's the matter?"

I looked up at him almost hesitantly and met his azure gaze. His brows creased and a flicker of worry seemed to flash in his eyes.

"You're… crying?"

'Oh.' My fingers flitted to my cheeks automatically and my mind suddenly registered the damp trails on my face.

'Why…?' I began to ask myself, unsure why these tears were still pouring down, blurring my vision.

On instinct, I turned away from him, hiding my hideous face. For a split second, I considered running for the bathroom but I felt something brush the hair near my ear and I slowly turned back to him. He was kneeling in front of me, his hand just inches from my face.

"May I…?" His voice trailed off. I could see on his face that he was debating his actions internally. My head jerked in a small nod despite myself.

The tips of his fingers were smooth against my skin. I had to restrain myself from sighing at his gentle touch. With each brush of his fingers, he took away my unease. I stole a glance in his direction; the image of his gentle face concentrating on wiping away my tears was burned into my mind. It took all of my willpower to focus on the sway of the branches outside. Despite my efforts, my thoughts wandered back to him.

How I wish we could return to those days; when we could do anything together and not worry about stupid things like social status and disabilities. I bit bottom lip when memories of what happened just a little bit earlier came back to me and reality hit me with a vengeance. His hand flinched back.

"Sorry," Takanari-sama said automatically, pulling his hand away quickly. I nearly grabbed his retreating hand but somehow managed to shake my head instead.

He contemplated me for an instant; the path of his touch seemed to burn on my face and I feared momentarily that he could tell.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, uncertain at his own words; his hand twitched at his side. I shook my head.

"Have I said something to offend you?" I looked at his eyes and could tell that we were both thinking of the senpais from earlier. I shook my head again.

Frustration flashed in his face. "I must have misinterpreted you. Touching you was inappropriate, forgive me-" I shook my head more forcefully, raising my hand to stop him from continuing.

He was condemning himself for all the wrong things. I should be mad at myself for _wanting_ him to touch my face again.

Frustration was replaced by confusion; it enveloped his elegant features and I watched in fascination as his old habit of chewing on his lip manifested itself. My lips twitched upward, unnoticed by him.

"I want…" He started carefully, his eyes darted to mine and to the floor in the pause- another old habit. "…to understand you better. I really do." He hesitated for a second before continuing, "Sometimes…" His stare was fixed on the intricate design of the carpet near his knee now. "I think I can understand what you're mouthing or signing-" He stopped as if the mere thought of the following words was crazy.

A small smile was glued on my face. Each moment I spent with him reminded me of the precious two weeks we spent together at the hospital. Sometimes, he seemed like a completely different person but now, I could clearly see the boy with a leg in a cast, leaning against a maple tree as he listened to music. It drove me insane! I was torn between hugging him and curling into a ball; an unexplainable thought.

I rustled through my pocket and pulled out my worn out notebook. As I did this, he realized what I was planning and pulled out his own pen from his pocket before I could search for mine. "Use this." I nodded, strangely happy that he was letting me use something of his own possession.

_What was wrong with me?!_ It's just a _pen_!

"Thank you." I wrote.

"I haven't really done anything… It's just a pen." He said before I've even finished, obviously confused. I shook my head with a smile. Clearly, he doesn't how much everything he has done means to me.

"Please don't blame yourself for anything. You've done nothing wrong." I wrote quickly.

He watched me questioningly. "Then why did you cry?"

I'm sure that the pain was showing through my expression now. How could I explain when he doesn't remember me? "It's complicated." I wrote hesitantly.

He mouthed the words and I could see the irritation in his eyes again. I bit my bottom lip again as I saw his head shake ever so slightly. To my surprise, his held his hand out for the notebook and pen; I relinquished them, confused.

I waited patiently as he propped the notebook on the arm of the chair I sat in, away from my curious gaze. When it was back in my hands I marvelled at the refined handwriting that perfectly matched him before realizing fully what his words were.

"No matter what it is, you can depend on me. Trust me."

* * *

_AN:/ Yay! Update! I don't know if you've realized by now but I don't really plan my stories so sometimes, the chapters seem disconnected. Gomen nasai.  
Yes, I'm very sleepy right now so forgive me if I can't produce a coherent sentence. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please continue to read until the very last! haha.  
Don't forget- Reviews are wonderful~ lol_


	8. Natural

**Chapter 8**

**Natural**

It was hard to pull my gaze away from her delicate face, still glistening with the residue of tears. The sight brought to mind the image of an angel, unable to reach heaven because of a broken wing.

She was the image of fragility; radiating joy when deep within, the shadow of fear and loneliness was painfully present.

Though I tried, my mind rejected any attempt to force thoughts of her away.

In spite of myself, I found myself being pulled to her; the indescribable need to protect her was overpowering and I couldn't fight against it.

* * *

_It was driving me crazy!!! _One moment, it's as if every action was familiar; there was no need for words as everything she intended to communicate was perfectly clear to me. Everything about her was so strangely familiar, as if memories from a past life re-emerged each moment I spent with her. But now, whatever connection we seemed to have was crumbling and I was left stranded in the dark, not knowing what to do.

There was something that was missing… And she appeared to know exactly what.

_It made no sense at all!_

"I must have misinterpreted you." I concluded hastily, unable to think clearly for some reason. It was wrong, _completely wrong_, for me to want to hold her and to want to know exactly what was going through her mind. The feel of her skin on my fingers was unforgettable, almost natural. "Touching you was inappropriate, forgive me-" I forced out in spite of the thoughts running through my head.

Shaking her head and raising her hand, she silenced me firmly.

I struggled to piece together a coherent sentence. "I want…" '_How could I possibly say this without sounding like an imbecile?!'_ "…to understand you better. I really do." I hesitated. It was uncharacteristic of me to be talking like this; it was as if _she_ was changing me. "Sometimes… I think I can understand what you're mouthing or signing-"

I stopped abruptly.

No… I couldn't just continue that sentence anymore. How could I possibly say that "there are times when I can hear your voice in my head"?! _It was absolute insanity! _She would probably call someone to bring me to the nearest psychiatric ward.

A shift in movement caused me to look up. Her hand was searching for something in her pockets. My hand, on instinct, went to my own and took out the metallic pen from it- at the moment she pulled out a small tattered notebook from hers.

"Use this." She nodded.

I watched intently as her hand carefully as the words she could not form with her own voice emerged on the paper. "Thank you."

'For _what_?'

"I haven't really done anything… It's just a pen." My mind recalled any other time when gratitude was expressed on her end, eventually settling on the three senpais.

Her hand flew across the page urgently. "Please don't blame yourself for anything. You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why did you cry?"

There was no immediate reply but there was something in the way she looked at me that indubitably said that I was a factor. Inexplicably, the thought of me being the cause of her tears greatly aggravated me.

What have _I _done?

Reluctantly, she penned, "It's complicated."

The words slipped past my lips silently and unconsciously. Those were words I've heard my entire life; words ebbed into my very being.

I wanted to scream.

What_ isn't _complicated in life?! My own existence was dangling on a fine balance of intertwined complications. My thoughts turned towards my family briefly before they were roughly pushed out of my mind.

After pausing for a minute to calm myself, I held out my hand inquiringly. The pen and notebook were placed on it.

My life was part of many different matters I did not even want to consider but I could tell that she was undoubtedly a part of it. Unexplainable but true.

"_No matter what it is, you can depend on me. Trust me."_

The words came out naturally, my hand taking a mind of its own as the words recreated themselves on the paper. The flicker of relief in her amber eyes caught me off guard. It dissipated all the traces of worry and a delicate expression rested on her face as she turned her attention on me, telling me everything and nothing at the same time.

All of a sudden, a rush of blurred images filled my mind.

I could barely distinguish a gazebo surrounded by ancient trees, a tall maple tree standing proudly against the clear blue sky, and the distinct crimson of blood scattered against a tiled floor through the flood of hazy pictures.

An acute pain shot through my head at blinding speed, forcing me to clutch my head with a grimace. The insistent throbbing threatened to split my skull. I barely managed to contain an agonized scream by forcefully clenching my jaws together. The more I tried to concentrate on the images, the dimmer they became, eventually settling into an endless darkness.

'What's wrong?'

I looked up; the twinkling voice in my mind pierced through the pain, the feathery touch against my cheek pulling me away from the shadows.

I welcomed the touch, sending the vanishing pictures and ache away, but her hand retreated from me, just as I had.

"I'm fine… It's just… anaemia." I lied easily regardless of the confusion that rose inside me. Her anxious expression went away but her eyes still held worry in them.

I had no idea what had happened or what triggered it… But the single gentle, almost insubstantial, stroke of her hand against my cheekbone had been comforting… pleasant… Our roles had suddenly reversed and I did not mind it at all.

It made me feel guilty.

I didn't deserve this. _Any of it._

The sound of the opening door interrupted my thoughts and we were immediately greeted by a familiar energetic voice.

"Haine-chan~ Taka-chama~"

I stood up quickly and turned around to see the rest of the Student Council members clamber into the room; behind me, Otomiya rubbed her face hastily, making sure that any evidence of her tears was erased. Her expression swiftly changed into a cheerful one as she ran to welcome the others; from some forgotten corner, the demented fur ball ran to do the same.

"Sorry we were late!" Maora apologized, though not too sincerely, as she captured Otomiya in an embrace. "Baka Maguri was trying to ditch the meeting so Ushio-chan and I hunted him down." A playful grin was pasted on her face while Amamiya's facial expression remained emotionless at the mention of her name. Instead, she merely ignored it and proceeded to sign something to Otomiya, who signed back happily, still in Maora's embrace; a perfect façade.

"I was trying to find onii-san to give him- uh- _a piece of my mind_ about yesterday's stunt." Maguri explained, exasperated but there was a faint smirk on his face.

My own lips twitched upward faintly. I could relate.

"It's quite alright." I said, dismissing the issue. "Otomiya-san has kindly helped me prepare for the meeting." Our eyes met for an instant. I hoped that the related event that had occurred in the hallway would remain a secret.

"That's great!" Maora stated, picking up Okorimakuri and settling it on her head like a hat. How she managed to do that, I had not the slightest idea. "I've brought some more snacks for our meeting too!" At her words, I registered the presence of a large box in her arms. Evidently, the food from this morning had been consumed after I had left.

"Let's proceed with the meeting then." I led the group to the meeting room, politely opening the door for them though it was not my job to do. Touya would have protested, uttering some random nonsense about servitude that I absolutely hated, if he knew but he was presently elsewhere, preparing his special tea for us.

As I had closed the door, I felt a mild touch brush the end of my sleeve; the uncertainty of the touch was obvious even through the fabric of my uniform. Without even looking, I knew who it was immediately.

I turned and briefly saw Otomiya push something into my hand before scurrying away to claim a seat beside Amamiya.

I settled into the seat at the head of the table before I nonchalantly glimpsed down at the hastily written words on the small piece of paper, which was obviously torn from her notebook, hidden in my hand under the table.

"_Please call me Haine."_

The request was simple and sincere.

I gave a barely noticeable nod; a short, private dialogue between us. The paper quickly disappeared into my pocket before Touya, returning with tea for everyone, had settled into the seat behind me, slightly to my right. I cleared my throat as I directed my gaze to the rest of the people at the table, trying to keep my eyes from lingering on _Haine_'s smiling face.

Even the mention of her name was second-nature.

"If you would direct you attention to the books and folders in front of you," I started, indicating with my hand the stacks I had arranged earlier. I opened the folder in front of me and scanned down the page. I was about to skip the front page of the folder, where the Student Council members' names were noted, but stopped suddenly at the sight of Maora's.

Or rather, _Yoshitaka's_.

'Isn't that a male name?' I asked myself absentmindedly, though somewhat perplexed. Touya had added that section when I had finished the report inside so I did not expect to see this new piece of information. 'I knew I should have checked all their student records yesterday!' I rebuked myself, proceeding to turn the page as if there was nothing surprising at all.

I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised… It was obvious that he was an eccentric person.

I guess there are strange creatures in this world after all.

* * *

_AN: Wow, this was a quicker update than normal. *pats myself on the back* But you have no idea how many times I had to revise this chapter! Even now, I'm not entirely content with it... =____= That's alright, I suppose. I'll rewrite it if I feel like it in the future. Surprisingly, I've grown accustomed to writing in first person; maybe I'll write a different fanfic in this POV again._

_Anyway, since I have no idea when the next update will be, Happy holidays! (I hear reviews are great Christmas presents!)  
_


	9. Saviour

**Chapter 9**

**Saviour**

I smiled secretively, making sure that my head was turned towards the closed folder in front of me, hidden from view, though my mind was clearly focused on the person at the head of the table instead. That small gesture was all I needed.

Ushio tapped my elbow lightly when I did not open the folder as instructed. I flipped it immediately and looked down the list of Student Council members. It felt weird to be a part of such a prestigious group of people when I was so plain and imperfect. I could practically see the chasm between me and the rest of them as I looked at each of their names, knowing that each of them had a right to be there whereas _I_ did not.

"Wait a minute," I thought, my eyes resting on the name "Ichinomiya Yoshitaka". "Who's that?" I glimpsed back at the rest of the names and looked around the table quickly with a bewildered expression.

"EH?!"

Maora looked at my face, my shock evident there, in amusement. "Surprised Haine-chan?" She, er… _He_ laughed. I flushed.

Darn it, Maora is just so cute, and I'm- I'm not even close! Even in femininity, I'm inferior- to a man!

That's just depressing.

* * *

"Haine, hurry up or I'll leave without you!" Kusame called from the foyer. I immediately gulped down the rest of my breakfast, nearly choking, and dashed out the kitchen, waving farewell to our parents.

Kusame, my adorable little brother, attends Teikoku Gakuen's Middle School division so we walk to school together. Unlike me, he's very talented and intelligent- with a list of achievements I can never name completely.

Also unlike me, he was chosen as the Middle School Student Council because of his abilities, not because a (somewhat psychotic) teacher practically forced it on the Koutei.

As I mused, we stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to change colours. Suddenly, Kusame turned to me and asked, "Are you still planning on working part-time?"

I turned in surprise; 'How did he find that out?'

"I mean, judging from the past week of school, Student Council work takes up a lot of your time; you don't have to add more to the list of things your already have to do. Besides, we're not overly poor, I'm sure whatever you need money for-"

Before he could continue dissuading me, as I expected him to do, I lifted my index finger to my lips with a smile, effectively silencing his words, and pointed at the green pedestrian light. We fell into step with each other, keeping the silence though it was evident that he had more to say.

He's too mature for his age; this, I blame on my accident. He shouldn't worry about such things; he shouldn't bear _my_ burdens, none of them should feel the need to. I will bear them my own way, one little thing at a time…

"I'll be fine, don't worry!" I signed. He looked at me uncertainly; I merely smiled. He needn't know my motives.

"What about you? How's the Middle school Student Council?" I asked him, trying to stray from the earlier topic.

It worked. He immediately dove into an animated rant on the "incompetence of certain members, the lack of discipline in some, the harem of girls that always seemed to follow his friend who was also a member of the council, and, most especially, the arrogance and naïveté of the president."

I chuckled. Though he was mature for his age, he was still a boy after all.

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief as I set down my broom and sat down at a nearby bench by the shade of the large school building. After painstaking effort, the path from the gate to the school's main entrance had finally been cleared of fallen leaves, which were now neatly piled directly in front of me.

As I took a sip from the water bottle I brought with me, I heard the familiar beginnings of the Ohairi in the distance and debated whether I should go as well. But as I was deciding, Okorimakuri jumped on my lap from out of nowhere and scared me to pieces. I leapt to my feet, my mouth wide in fright, letting out a scream that would never be heard.

At my abrupt jump, Maora's pet fell to the ground and proceeded to skip away from me, straight toward my carefully piled leaves.

'No, don't do that!' I yelled at it internally and stepped forward to grab it before it could ruin my work. My hands managed to grip his sides (at least I _think_ it's a male) but my legs refused to cooperate with me. The broom I had previously used somehow got caught between my feet and I ended up creating the mess I was attempting to prevent.

Kusame always _did _say that I was clumsy beyond belief.

'Mou! Darn demented alien sheep-thingy!' I mumbled silently at Okorimakuri, who managed to escape from my grasp during my fall and was currently frolicking into the bushes as I glared at him. 'If he just wasn't Mao-chan's pet, I would have-'

A cough behind me interrupted my train of thought. I turned in surprise to see Takanari-sama and Touya-kun looking at me in amusement; Touya-kun, in particular, was trying to remain as polite as possible by hiding his giggles behind the bag, I presume belongs to Takanari-sama, he was holding but the obvious tremors of his shoulders were enough to give him away.

I flushed, wanting to vanish from sight immediately- not only from embarrassment but because, even after a week, every cell in my body jumps at the mere sight of Takanari-sama. Ever since that previous encounter, however, I haven't actually spent any time with him, except for the brief moments during the morning meetings with the Student Council (during which he has only spoken in that "business-like manner", addressing everyone in the group as we discussed school issues) since he's swarmed by so many duties as Koutei. Judging from the nervousness I currently felt, it might be a good thing I haven't been alone with him since.

"Would you like some help?" Takanari-sama offered nonchalantly, leaning forward and extending his arm for my reach. Though he wore a casual expression, his azure eyes betrayed his mirth. I pouted and grudgingly took his hand, revelling once again at its warmth and he pulled me to my feet easily.

As I dusted off the dirt on my new uniform, he picked up the broom at my feet and said, "I believe this belongs to you."

Childishly, I puffed my cheeks, something I'm sure no respectable person at school would do in front of the Koutei, but I guess I wasn't really considered one of those; I was the "mute girl" after all.

I nodded in thanks and hastily took the broom from his grasp before turning to leave quickly, resisting the strange immature urge to look back and stick out my tongue at them for no reason at all.

It's a good thing I stopped myself from doing so too… Because, already, I could hear Touya-kun lose his restrain, allowing louder chortles escape from behind the bag covering his face.

* * *

"Augh! Get the fire extinguisher!!!"

"The stove is on fire!!!"

"Hurry up!"

"Stop, drop, and roll!"

I stood guiltily in the corner of the Home Economics room, under strict orders not to move unless told otherwise, drenched by the sprinklers, as chaos ensued around me. I would have helped… If I wouldn't just create more disaster by doing so.

As I silently prayed for repentance for my non-existent cooking skills, which caused this incident, Ushio approached me, holding a towel in her arms as well as a tray of slightly burnt, floury cookies.

"These managed to survive." She told me comfortingly, omitting the fact that every other creation I've ever attempted to cook ended in catastrophe. Well, at least this was an improvement- they still looked edible if only _slightly_ unappetizing.

She urged me to the door, handing me the tray she held, saying, "Miruko-sensei said that you can eat those outside while everything settles down in here."

I looked at her remorsefully but Ushio simply smiled and wrapped the towel around my shoulders. "Go get changed before you catch a cold." I nodded hesitantly and stepped out the door.

'Wa~ I can't do _anything_ right!' I complained crouching down on the floor dejectedly, the tray of cookies at my side. 'Now, I'm not only the "mute girl" but I'm also the "harbinger of disaster". Now _that_ will give the people around school something to talk about!'

I fought against the insistent tears, burying my head in my arms. 'I don't belong here…'

"Are you alright?"

Surprised, I looked up quickly and almost smiled at the irony of the sight of my blue-haired saviour once again. What an appropriate name for him.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Takanari-sama asked worriedly, kneeling to look at me directly in the eyes. I shook my head in response, knowing that he had already deciphered that as the concern in his eyes lessened.

"Touya," He addressed his companion with a turn of his head in Touya-kun's direction, "If you would please fetch her spare uniform from the storage room?" Touya-kun bowed and hurried off, leaving the two of us alone together.

Immediately after Touya-kun's departure, he busied himself with the cookies at my side, taking the tray in his arms wordlessly. I watched him in equal silence, feeling even guiltier than I already was; why is it that I cause so much trouble for everyone? And, once again, I'm the cause of the worry in his eyes.

"Can you stand?"

For the second time today, he stooped down with his hand outstretched for me. I looked up at his hand then up at him hesitantly, unwilling to burden him anymore than I already have. His brows knitted together in concern and he crouched down once again to meet my eyes with his irresistible ones.

He held his hand inches from my own and entreated, with unwavering eyes, "Come with me, Haine."

The sound of my name on his lips prompted me as if it was a magic spell.

I grasped his hand timidly and allowed myself to be led to the Student Council room, not daring to release my delicate hold of his fingertips to cherish that miniscule gesture in that fleeting expanse of time.

* * *

Upon our arrival at the Student Council Room, Takanari-sama set the tray on a nearby table and turned his attention back to me, as I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

After some deliberation, he asked tentatively, "did anyone do this to you?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. 'Did anyone do what? Set the Home Economics room on fire? Nope, that was _all_ me.' I thought sardonically though I was genuinely uncertain as to what he meant.

Noting my bewilderment, he walked toward me until we were slightly less than an arm's length apart. I could practically feel my face turning red- if the growing warmth of my face was any indication. At our proximity, I feared that he could hear the violent thudding of my heart despite my best efforts to calm down.

I closed my eyes nervously as his arm reached past my head. Only when I felt a weight being lifted off my shoulders did I open them and realize that he was now holding the towel Ushio had given me. Just like that time, he was entirely focused on his actions; his gentle touch, which was formerly wiping away tears on my cheek, was now drying my damp tresses in the same therapeutic manner.

"Stay still."

I tried my best to obey but, already, I could feel my knees weaken at his touch. Even the smallest touch sent tremors in my body.

Clearly, he doesn't know what he does to me.

When he was satisfied with his work, he set the towel down and instructed me to take off my sodden uniform jacket and disappeared into his study to search for something.

As I did what I was told, I abruptly realized what he had meant by his question. 'Oh… He thought someone was bullying me again…'

Fortunately, the past week went by with no major incident; I was mostly ignored due to my muteness and occasionally, I heard a few less than kind words about me when they thought I could not hear them but it has always been this way since I lost my voice. Most people can't seem to accept a mute; I was generally tolerated because I was under the protection of the Student Council, or more precisely- the Koutei.

I bit my lip. He is much too kind to me.

He arrived as noiselessly as he had earlier in the hallway and draped a blanket around me just as I placed my soaked jacket on top of the discarded towel. "Touya should be arriving soon with your extra uniform," he said into my ear from behind me as he wrapped the blanket around my frame, sending involuntary chills down my spine. "It would be unfortunate if you were to fall ill so early into the new school year so please sit by the fireplace and don't take off this blanket."

I sat down obediently, hoping that no one would mind the fact that I was getting the undoubtedly expensive armchair wet, and watched Takanari-sama sit across from me, unexpectedly holding my tray of cookies.

"These are yours, I presume?"

Humiliated, I nodded unhappily. 'Great- now he knows that I fail at cooking too!'

Without warning, he took one and popped it into his mouth. I stared in shock, my hand stuck in mid-air in my motion to prevent him from eating it.

'Oh no- then I'll truly be the "harbinger of doom"! What if he dies from food poisoning?!' I thought in a panic, knowing the horrors of my own cooking.

Thankfully, the cookies weren't as bad as I feared- although he did choke slightly and set the tray down on the coffee table, with the obvious intention of refraining from touching it. Despite this, he smiled politely and said that they were good but strangely floury, making me giggle in response.

"It's good that you're feeling better now," he said. "You looked somewhat as you did before…"

I shook my head hastily, wanting to ease his unnecessary worry. I searched my pockets for my notebook only to realize that it was still moist so I looked around for a piece of paper only to be given one, as well as a pen, by Takanari-sama.

"I'm fine, really. No one was responsible for this." I wrote carefully.

He quirked an eyebrow. "And you're soaked to the bone, why?"

Grudgingly, I penned, "There was an accident in the Home Economics room so the sprinklers were activated."

He nodded and looked at my cookies then back at me with a slight smirk. "I see."

I pouted at his teasing. He gave a small laugh- brief but melodic nevertheless.

I smiled unconsciously; the Takanari I knew isn't gone, just buried underneath that cold façade. I wanted to draw that inner self out; I wanted to return to those day, fresh in my mind yet forgotten in his. Each time a little part of that former self peeked through, it recoiled almost immediately, but I still want to try. No matter how many people talk behind my back or ignore me, if at least one person can make me feel this sensation, one that I can't even begin to describe, I can keep pushing on.

* * *

(AN: Okay... not so pleased with this chapter... especially the end- I was getting a brain cramp or something. I'm hoping I can make it better in the future. But for now, it will do.*sigh* Sorry for my incompetence.

The smaller details will be explained sooner or later so please keep on reading!)


	10. Side Effects

**NOTE:**** After deliberation, I have finally decided to rewrite Chapters 1-6 because the difference between my prior work and my current one was simply too big. They were updated on 07/23/11! Please read them too~**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
Side Effects**

It's strange how much I am affected by her...

Who was this person, the one who is teasing and boldly touching this girl as if it was nothing? When was the last time I was able laugh and smile like this? Or rather, did I ever even smile or laugh this much in the past? I have no such recollection... In a life such as my own, was it even possible?

Even Touya, having known me for a quite a long time, would be surprised at my sudden change in attitude if he was here at this moment.

She, indubitably, is the only possible cause for this... And only she knows this side of me...

I intend to keep it that way.

* * *

An intrusive knock resonated from the entrance to the Student Council room, disrupting the halcyon atmosphere that settled between us and causing me to halt my actions; already, the spell she always seems to keep me under has begun to dissipate, leaving me defenceless to the world.

Noticing my change in demeanour, she put down the pen and paper that she held and looked up at me questioningly; she looked so much like an alarmed doe that I had to restrain myself, a nearly impossible feat, from reaching out and patting her on the head to calm her.

"It's merely Touya with your uniform." I reassured her as I stood and she nodded in response, seemingly caught between following me and staying in her seat. "Just wait one moment, please."

I quickly headed toward the door and took a deep breath, to regain my composure and to hide that "other self" of mine of which only she would ever know. As I suspected, the person who waited on the other side of the door was Touya, who I then instructed to lead Haine to the council's washroom in order for her to change into her dry apparel.

Closing the door, I turned to see Touya bow to her and tell her that she was to follow him. She nodded shyly then rose from her seat while lifting the blanket from her petite frame and beginning to fold it. I almost laughed upon seeing Touya, being who he is, refuse to let her do so and insist that she leave "such menial tasks to himself", I could almost hear him say, whilst an aghast expression decorated his face though Haine wordlessly matched him in insistence to do the task, refusing to let him take the poor blanket from her possession.

I hid the smile that crept upon my face as I strode to them and carefully retrieved the blanket from Haine's grasp, surprising both of them when I did so. "I will be taking this, if either of you don't mind. If this continues any longer, you will catch a cold." I stated simply before either of them could begin to protest again; they both turned a light shade of red and Touya began apologizing profusely.

"No matter," I tell them both curtly. "Now Touya, if you would please." Touya nodded and urged her to accompany him. She followed obediently however she momentarily turned back to me and gave a timid smile that nearly made me flush myself. "Until we meet again, Haine," I bade her evenly and she nodded in accordance then followed Touya away.

At the moment that they were not to be seen, I collapsed into the couch, burying my reddened face into the damp blanket. 'What on Earth is _happening_ to me?'

* * *

The familiar ring of the school bell resonated in the classroom, finally indicating the beginning of lunch time. Though a while has passed since the school year began, nothing has changed in regards to the behaviour of my classmates toward me. They continue to stare at me like an exhibit on display, debating amongst themselves, none too secretively, about whether they should approach me though too intimidated by the name of "Touguu" to ever do so.

Although that never quite stops everybody.

"Hey, Taka-Taka! Oh, and Touya too!" The loud voice that came from across the room penetrated through the noise characteristic of this time of day.

I immediately felt the gaze of my classmates concentrate on me and heard the volume in the room diminish significantly. This seemed to have become the customary reaction of these people whenever the slightest bit of attention is somehow focused on me and I've fallen into the practice of ignoring them on such occasions.

I sighed at the nickname the yakuza conjured. Despite his less-than-graceful behaviour and unkempt appearance, he happens to actually be sociable and intelligent, in certain things at least. I've grown accustomed to him, somewhat involuntarily, seeing as he seems to enjoy forcing himself into my company, such as right now, however, there are some things to which I refuse to be accustomed.

"Maguri, how many times _must_ I repeat myself? Please, I beseech you, stop calling me that." I told him in exasperation and added to myself, 'Especially when there are actually people around to listen!'

He pouted at me as he settled into the empty seat next to me. "_Fine!_ Would you prefer Maora's nickname then?"

I cringed. "No, please don't."

"Well, I _have_ to call you _something_!"

Sometimes, this person tires me entirely.

"Just Takanari… Let's just leave it as that."

He grinned victoriously, though I fail to see how that merits such an attitude. Immediately, he jumped up from his seat, pulling me up with him. "Well, then, Takanari! Let's go eat lunch! Maora's trying to find the other two right now so that we can all eat together."

'Ah,' I thought, suddenly noticing Maora's absence from the room, as he was our classmate, and remembering the elaborate new plans that the cross-dresser whispered excitedly to his demented pet earlier in the week as if it could actually understand him (although it was loud enough for me to hear about it from ten meters away). 'One of Maora's "Let's Become Friends" meals, I see.'

"Haven't I told you at this morning's meeting that I have to do something at the council room?" I asked, releasing my arm from his grip; he pouted childishly again when I did so. 'No, of course you wouldn't know because you're practically asleep in morning meetings!'

"Really?" Maguri said, confirming my thoughts. "Well, you can do it after you eat; you should always eat your meals first so that you have enough energy to work!" Touya, as I could see peripherally, was nodding fervently in agreement, looking euphoric to find someone finally agreeing with him. 'Honestly, are both of you my parents?' I laughed mordantly in my head at the stray thought; 'No… neither of them have even acted this way toward me before.'

"I can work while eating." I stated, gathering my belongings. "Moreover, didn't I tell you this morning to hand in the club reports to the head office by lunch time?"

As expected, Maguri looked away guiltily then attempted, poorly- might I add, to distract me with some imaginary butterfly that was supposedly flying in the air above his head.

"Maguri, I won't eat lunch with you if you continuously refrain from paying attention during Student Council meetings." I began to head toward the door with Touya dutifully at my side but Maguri's persistent hand refused to let me pass.

"Alright, alright! I'll hand it in after lunch and stop staying up late watching yakuza movies if you come eat lunch with us first." Maguri bargained seriously while I stared at him, dumbfounded. '_That_'s what you've been doing every day? The reason why I've been staying after school for an extra hour to finish _your_ work this past week is because of _yakuza movies_?'

I couldn't, however, punish him for his irresponsibility in the many colourful ways I was currently imagining, though I would have dearly loved to right at that moment, due to the fact that there were still many people present in the room, watching the entire exchange between the two of us. Any scandal about me, no matter how small, would shock them greatly, I would imagine.

"Alright," I conceded grudgingly, earning a small cheer from Maguri, which leads me to doubt his already questionable sincerity.

"Let's go!" Without another word, or much say in the matter, I was dragged away to, knowing Maora's personality, a strange unknown place.

* * *

When we arrived at the designated meeting place, in this case- the Aerial Garden, only Amamiya-san was sitting on a picnic blanket amidst the lush expanse of green under the canopy of an aged Mongolian Oak, peacefully reading a novel.

"Good afternoon, Amamiya-san." I greeted politely, hiding the strange disappointment that a certain brunette was not currently in attendance. She murmured a greeting to us both and proceeded to read her book silently.

Amamiya and I have a rather curious relationship. Our mirror personalities enable us to understand each other to a superficial extent, I suppose, and magnetically repel us as well. Thus, we never really exchange words other than the usual greeting or when absolutely imperative. After all, a misanthrope would not necessarily be drawn to one of the same nature merely for that reason. In any case, Maguri provided us with any unnecessary babble that we both lacked.

While I read through school reports that I brought with me as we waited for the others, I felt some unidentifiable sensation on my leg. I hesitantly looked down to see the odd mass of white and brown fur bouncing on my leg and immediately cringed away; I will _never_ get used to this thing. "Maora," I said in a constricted voice, knowing that he was nearby from the appearance of the creature on my limb, "please control your… thing."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Taka-chama? He's Okorimakuri, the miniature sheep!"

Frankly, I didn't care what it was called or what it was as long as it was off me. It can be a bit traumatizing to see a mutant bellwether glaring face at such a close range as it repeatedly hops on you.

"Then would you please control your miniature sheep?"

Maora pouted wilfully though he, thankfully, removed the sheep from my person and carried it, along with the large basket of food that I hadn't noticed earlier due to my earlier predicament, to an empty spot on the blanket.

Amidst the unrelenting banter that now ensued between the blonde and the eccentric, there was still something amiss. "Where is Otomiya-san?"

Amamiya gave me an indiscernible look before returning her gaze to the volume in her hands.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Maora said as he arranged the array of oriental delicacies at the centre of our circle. "Haine-chan has work right now. I tried to convince her to leave the work to the other employees but she insisted. She did say that she'll try to come later."

I nodded vaguely at his response as they began eating. I did recall her wearing the staff uniform while cleaning the entrance earlier today but I never asked her why. This was, after all, a school primarily filled by the wealthy so it had never before crossed my mind that a student would need employment.

'It doesn't matter… Her personal matters shouldn't concern me…' I took a grape and looked up. Amamiya caught my eye and gave me the same indescribable gaze before she closed her book and abruptly rose from the blanket.

"Thank you for the food." With that, she turned on her heel and strode away, ignoring Maora's constant calls.

"I wonder what that was about." Maguri voiced out what was clearly in everyone's minds then proceeded to eat once again, scattering bits of meat around him.

Maora glared at him and hit him with surprising strength over the crown of his head. "It's probably because of your boorish eating habits! Stupid Maguri!"

"HEY! What was that for?"

I sighed mentally while their more-than-verbal spar continued though Touya was futilely attempting to reconcile them. I took the opportunity to take one last glance at the closed entrance before retracting my eyes to the reports I brought with me.

The glass doors did not open again until we left.

* * *

"Are you alright, Takanari-sama?"

Having just awoken from a short after-school nap on the sofa in my personal office, I was caught completely unawares by Touya's question. I blinked at him questioningly and stifled a yawn, letting the smooth low notes of a Beethoven minuet playing on the CD player fill the momentary silence of our conversation. "Of course I am. What would lead you to believe otherwise?"

He shrugged innocently as he poured me a cup of Earl Grey then set it next to the pile of papers, which was unnecessarily taller due to Maguri's insistence that I should eat lunch before starting on my work, on the desk. "You seem somewhat different from when school first started."

I nearly tripped on the coffee table on the way to my desk at his statement. Fixing an indifferent expression on my face, I said, "Surely you've been imagining it. I'm the same as I have always been. Perhaps you've been working too hard; you should take a break for once."

Touya chortled and took a seat on the sofa I had previously vacated nevertheless. "Not as much as you have. Becoming the Koutei right when you enter high school is quite a challenge." His eyes enlarged at his own words and his mouth automatically sealed itself. His nervous gaze met my steady one hesitantly.

"Such, as you know, is the power of the Touguu." I said briefly and added under my breath, "but they never seem to have enough." I sipped my drink calmly and shifted my gaze back to the stack of papers before me.

Touya breathed out heavily and eyed me uneasily. "Sorry."

I waved off his apology casually, "No need," and then looked up to give him a reassuring smile.

"You _have_ changed." He continued from our previous dialogue as if nothing had occurred. With a nostalgic smile that hid his true thoughts from me, he added, "I haven't seen that smile in a while."

My eyes widened involuntarily. I stole a fleeting glance at my hands, the only part of me that had any contact, though innocent in nature, with her potent skin. Though hours have passed since our earlier encounter, I could almost imagine the warmth emitted by her alabaster skin on mine. The indecency of such train of thought caused me to bite my bottom lip inconspicuously in an attempt to control the slow reddening of my face, something that has seemed to become a regular side effect to thoughts involving her.

She was like the most intoxicating drug, with side effects that were several times as strong, and I was the compliant drug addict.

'Is her effect on me really this strong?'

"Your imagination…" I finally murmured, releasing the breath I didn't notice I was holding. "It's just your imagination, Touya. Now, get some rest; I'll wake you in an hour."

* * *

_AN: Hello again, minna; it's been a while! I've been busy, and I'm sure you guys have too but thank you so very much for still taking the time to read this incompetent author's work!  
_

_Anyway, in regards to this chapter, I finally got to show more interaction between Takanari and the other the characters in the story. _

_So… I hope you eagerly anticipate the continuation of the story (whenever I have time to update...)!_


End file.
